Traditional skateboards typically provide the user with a deck to stand on comprised of a horizontal surface, typically constructed of a wood, laminated wood, injection molded plastic, composite or the like.
Trucks, is a term generally referring to an assembly that supports two wheels on an axel that is pivotally turned, two such assemblies being mounted to the underside of the skateboard deck. Each set of trucks has a baseplate that is fastened to the deck and supports a hanger. An axel runs through the hanger. Bushings reside between the baseplate and hanger. A bolt, known as a kingpin, is pivotally engaged with the baseplate and hanger and retains the bushings. The bushings cushion or damp the pivoting motion of the hanger, providing control in turning the axel and hence the wheels. Tightening or loosening the kingpin adjusts the trucks for greater stability or faster turning, respectively.
Skateboard sizes typically range between 15 cm×57 cm (6″×22.5″) for a small size, and 18 cm×79 cm (7.50″×31″) for an average size skateboard. These relatively short, narrow skateboards are commonly intended to be portable and may be configured for tricks and stunts or may also be configured for short distance transportation. In general, a single surface constructed of laminated or composite or homogeneous material tends to provide the rider with a rough, stiff ride that is not conducive to long periods of enjoyment.
Longboards are a category of skateboards that measure approximately 25 cm×140 cm (10″×55″) and are designed for relatively longer distance riding than the relatively smaller skateboards while trading some of the properties of portability for a smoother ride.
Snowboards are generally constructed of a hardwood core, often poplar or birch, which is sandwiched between multiple layers of fiber reinforced polymer (FRP), also referred to as fiberglass or composite. Desired properties of the core include damping, rebound, strength, flex and a ratio of high strength to low weight. Some snowboards incorporate the use of more exotic materials such as carbon fiber, Kevlar or aluminum honeycomb core-structure. The front, otherwise referred to as the nose of the board, is upturned to help the board glide over uneven snow. The back, otherwise referred to as the tail, of the board is also upturned to enable backwards or switch riding. The side of the board which contacts the ground, otherwise referred to as the base, is made of Polyethylene plastic. Two significant features of a snowboard construction that differ from skateboard-deck construction are that the snowboard is designed for a majority of the board lower-surface to be in contact with the ground when riding; and the snowboard is constructed with considerable attention to properties of damping, rebound, flexibility and strength to weight ratio.
Shape-memory is a term that refers to the property of some plastics that return to their originally manufactured shape. Some classes of nylon, for example, have a high elastic modulus and will return to their originally molded shape after being deformed. Such plastics commonly return to their originally manufactured shape faster when heated to a temperature that is below their melting point.
There remains a need for a category of ride-on boards that is designed for a smooth and stable ride, reducing unwanted vibrations from use on less than perfectly flat terrain with material properties of damping, rebound, flexibility and strength to weight ratio and maintaining these properties while bridging the distance between two sets of trucks.